Boys Who Need Slang Help
by musicgivesmewings
Summary: the cullens plus bella on im. alice, bella and rosalie teach the boys how to use slang.
1. Chapter 1

I know there are millions of these but I was inspired!

Boys Who Need Slang Help

R&R!

steller

Bella Sherunswithvampires

Edward Speeddemon

Alice Shopingpixi

Jasper Iknowhowufeel

Emmett iluvsquirls

Rosalie RosesRred

Sherunswithvampires has entered the chatroom

Speeddemon: what's up bella?

Shoppingpixi: u need 2 lrn 2 use im slng!

Sherunswithvampires: u do edwrd

Speeddemon: I do not!

Shoppingpixi: do 2!

Sherunswithvampires: u nd 2 edwrd

Speeddemon: I am insulted!

Shoppingpixi: c u cld'v sd im insltd and svd urslf the tme!

Sherunswithvampires: lrn 2 use slng ed!

Speeddemon: Fine!

Shoppingpixi: 1 dnt bthr wth caps or pnctation unless it hlps ur point like !s

Speeddemon: ok like this?

Sherunswithvampires: X X X 3strks ur out!

Shoppingpixi: ed 4 ok typ k like is lke thisths

Speeddemon: k

Shoppingpixi: hes lrnin bella

Sherunswithvampires: good jb ed!

Speeddemon: wht do we do nw

RosesRred has joined the chatroom

Speeddemon: whts up rose

Shoppingpixi: ed its SUP ROSE!

Speeddemon: srry sup rose

RosesRred: wht r u guys doin 2 ed

Sherunswithvampires: teachin hm im slng

RosesRred: cn I hlp?

Sherunswithvampires: sure

Shoppingpixi: y nt?

RosesRred: so whr wr u?

Sherunswithvampires: dn't rembr alice?

Shoppingpixi: we'v about gt it maybe we cn hve a convrstion?

RosesRred: about wht?

Strongerthanu has joined the chat room

iluvsquirls: guess what guys?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!

Sherunswithvampires: OMG! He nds slng hlp 2!

Shoppingpixi: rose wld u lke 2 strt?

RosesRred: duh! Emmett u nd slng hlp! U hve 2 use slng! U typelss and cn say mre it hlps rght ed?

Speeddemon: ya rose. It hlps alt!

iluvsquirls: huh wha huh?

RosesRred: emmett dnt bthr with grmr and splng. U dnt nd 2!

iluvsquirls: lke ths?

Sherunswithvampires: he lrns fstr thn ed.

Iknowhowufeel has entered the chatroom

Iknowhowufeel: what's happening gang?

RosesRred: mre slng hlp alice?

Shoppingpixi: duh! Jasper dnt use fll wrds! Dnt bthr wth grmmr!

Iknowhowufeel: hw bout ths?

Sherunswithvampires: I guss ed was jst slw

Speeddemon: I ws nt!

Sherunswithvampires: thy lrnd fstr thn u!

Speeddemon: so

Sherunswithvampires: dnt cry ed! cybr hugs!

Speeddemon: im k

iluvsquirls: wht do we do nw? im brd! Im out!

iluvsquirls has signed off

RosesRred: im gn

RosesRred has signed off

Iknowhowufeel: c ya

Iknowhowufeel has signed off

Speeddemon: l8r

Speeddemon has signed off

Shoppingpixi: hey bella? Wnna ply Barbie 4 me?

Sherunswithvampires has signed off

Shoppingpixi: hmp…

What'd u think? Stupid? Funny? Both? Tell me!

I'll update always and forever ASAP!

stellergazeller


	2. Chapter 2

Boys Who Need Slang Help

Chp. 2

R&R!

steller

Bella Sherunswithvampires

Edward Speeddemon

Alice Shopingpixi

Jasper Iknowhowufeel

Emmett Iluvsquirls

Rosalie RosesRred

Iluvsquirls has entered chatroom

Iluvsquirls: What's up guys??

Shoppingpixi: OMG! Emmet u frgt evrythng! We mst retech!

Iluvsquirls; what'd I do?

RosesRred: no u killd a squirl with ur jeep

Iluvsquirls: WHAT! I DID WHAT! NOOOOOOOOOOO SQUIRL BROTHERS FORGIVE ME! I MUST MAKE THIS RIGHT!!!!!!!!

RosesRred: no Emmett its…

Iluvsquirls has signed off

Sherunswithvampires: tht ws inrstng

Shoppingpixi: vry

Speeddemon has entered chatroom

Speeddemon: what are you doing?

Sherunswithvampires: no ed frgt 2!

Iknowhowufeel has entered chatroom

Iknowhowufeel: anything interesting happening?

RosesRred: stpd boy brns.

Shoppingpixi: we mst retech thm.

Sherunswithvampires: edwrd

Speeddemon: yes bella?

Sherunswithvampires: no sy ys blla instd

Speeddemon: I love bubbles!

Sherunswithvampires: no it would be I luv bbbls.

Speeddemon: bother!

Sherunswithvampires: bthr

Speeddemon: poke!

Sherunswithvampires: pke

Speeddemon: vroom vroom

Sherunswithvampires: vrm vrm

Speeddemon: I like pie

Sherunswithvampires: I lke pi

Iluvsquirls has entered chatroom

Iluvsquirls: rose you lied my sqirl brethren is fine!

Speeddemon: fellow pie lovers unite!

Iluvsquirls: All for pie and pie for all!

Sherunswithvampires: ah I gve up! Mab ull hve bttr luk wth jaspr!

Shoppingpixi: jaspr?

Iknowhowufeel: yes alice? Am I going to be forced to have make up again?

Shoppingpixi: no sdly nt jspr ur gng to lrn 2 use slng!

Iknowhowufeel: no no please no! anything but that! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Shoppingpixi: no no pls no! anything but tht! AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Iknowhowufeel: alice. Guess what?

Shoppingpixi: alice guss wht?

Iknowhowufeel: I like cake!

Shoppingpixi: I lke cke!

Iknowhowufeel: Ugh! Alice stop it! This is sooooooo annoying!

Shoppingpixi: ugh! Alc stp it! Ths is sooooooo anyng!

Iknowhowufeel: ALICE!

Shoppingpixi: alc!

Iknowhowufeel: ALICE CULLEN! SHUT UP BEFORE I MAKE YOU!

Shoppingpixi: Im hrt jspr.

Iknowhowufeel: no your not. I would know!

Shoppingpixi: I cnt bliv u! blla cn I sty wth u 2nght!

Sherunswithvampires: sre alce! Jspr sy srry!

Iknowhowufeel: I'm sorry alice.

Sherunswithvampires: 4 wht?

Iknowhowufeel: for using capital letters at you.

Sherunswithvampires: & hw wll u mke it up 2 hr?

Iknowhowufeel: I will learn to use slang.

Sherunswithvampires: and …

Iknowhowufeel: ok just shut up bella!

Shoppingpixi: I ws abot 2 4gve u 2!

Sherunswithvampires: im hrt jspr!

Iknowhowufeel: ugh! What do you want me to do?

Shoppingpixi: sy srry!

Iknowhowufeel: I'm sorry alice I'm sorry bella.

Sherunswithvampires: in slng!

Iknowhowufeel: im srry alice im srry blla

Sherunswithvampires: so u rigt hr fll nme nd nt mne! Im hrt!

Iknowhowufeel: ugh!

Speeddemon: I like pie!

Iluvsquirls: I love squirls!

Iknowhowufeel: k. im srry alice im srry BELLA

Sherunswithvampires: u used cps at me!

Iknowhowufeel: did nt!

Sherunswithvampires: did 2!

Iknowhowufeel: did nt!

Sherunswithvampires: did 2

Iknowhowufeel: did nt!

Sherunswithvampires: did 2!

Iknowhowufeel: did nt!

Sherunswithvampires: did 2

Iknowhowufeel: did nt!

Sherunswithvampires: did 2!

Iknowhowufeel: did nt!

Sherunswithvampires: did 2

Iknowhowufeel: did nt!

Sherunswithvampires: did 2!

Iknowhowufeel: did nt!

Sherunswithvampires: did 2

Iknowhowufeel: did nt!

Sherunswithvampires: did 2!

Iknowhowufeel: did nt!

Sherunswithvampires: did 2

Iknowhowufeel: did nt!

Sherunswithvampires: did 2!

Iknowhowufeel: did nt!

Sherunswithvampires: did 2

Iknowhowufeel: did nt!

Sherunswithvampires: did 2!

Iknowhowufeel: did nt!

Sherunswithvampires: did 2

Iknowhowufeel: did nt!

Sherunswithvampires: did 2!

Iknowhowufeel: did nt!

Sherunswithvampires: did 2

Iknowhowufeel: did nt!

Sherunswithvampires: did 2!

Iknowhowufeel: did nt!

Sherunswithvampires: did 2

Iknowhowufeel: did nt!

Sherunswithvampires: did 2!

Iknowhowufeel: did nt!

Sherunswithvampires: did 2

Iknowhowufeel: did nt!

Sherunswithvampires: did 2!

Iknowhowufeel: did nt!

Sherunswithvampires: did 2

Iknowhowufeel: did nt!

Sherunswithvampires: did 2!

Iknowhowufeel: did nt!

Sherunswithvampires: did 2

Iknowhowufeel: did nt!

Sherunswithvampires: did 2!

Iknowhowufeel: did nt!

Sherunswithvampires: did 2

Iknowhowufeel: did nt!

Sherunswithvampires: did 2!

Iknowhowufeel: did nt!

Sherunswithvampires: did 2

Iknowhowufeel: did nt!

Sherunswithvampires: did 2!

Iknowhowufeel: did nt!

Sherunswithvampires: did 2

Iknowhowufeel: did nt!

Sherunswithvampires: did 2!

Iknowhowufeel: did nt!

Sherunswithvampires: did 2

Iknowhowufeel: did nt!

Sherunswithvampires: did 2!

Iknowhowufeel: did nt!

Sherunswithvampires: did 2

Iknowhowufeel: did nt!

Sherunswithvampires: did 2!

Iknowhowufeel: did nt!

Sherunswithvampires: did 2

Iknowhowufeel: did nt!

Sherunswithvampires: did 2!

Iknowhowufeel: did nt!

Sherunswithvampires: did 2

Iknowhowufeel: did nt!

Sherunswithvampires: did 2!

Iknowhowufeel: did nt!

Sherunswithvampires: did 2

Iknowhowufeel: did nt!

Sherunswithvampires: did 2!

Iknowhowufeel: did nt!

Sherunswithvampires: did 2

Iknowhowufeel: did nt!

Sherunswithvampires: did 2!

Iknowhowufeel: did nt!

Sherunswithvampires: did 2

Iknowhowufeel: did nt!

Sherunswithvampires: did 2!

Iknowhowufeel: did nt!

Sherunswithvampires: did 2

Iknowhowufeel: did nt!

Sherunswithvampires: did 2!

Iknowhowufeel: did nt!

Sherunswithvampires: did 2

Iknowhowufeel: did nt!

Sherunswithvampires: did 2!

Iknowhowufeel: did nt!

Sherunswithvampires: did 2!

Iknowhowufeel: did nt!

Sherunswithvampires: did 2!

Iknowhowufeel: did nt!

Sherunswithvampires: did 2!

Iknowhowufeel: did nt!

Sherunswithvampires: did nt

Iknowhowufeel: did 2!

Sherunswithvampires: O! pownd! I win!

Shoppingpixi: ya bella!

Iknowhowufeel: im srry alice im srry bella. Both full names no use of caps at people I'm gtg!

Sherunswithvampires: wait what about…!

Iknowhowufeel has signed off

Sherunswithvampires: how rude!

Shoppingpixi: O cn I still cm ovr!?!?!?!?!?!?!

Sherunswithvampires: duh!

Shoppingpixi: k c ya soon!

Shoppingpixi has signed off

Sherunswithvampires has signed off


End file.
